poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Showdown in the Courtyard
This is how the showdown in the courtyard goes in Thomas' Human Adventure. Thomas: Don't hurt him. Ryan F-Freeman: Don't break the portal, Timothy! Timothy: Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'm not a monster, you two. Bill and Ben who are holding Percy Let him go. Bill: Ok. let Percy go Crash Bandicoot: Percy. You're ok. Timothy You not going to do with that hammer, Tim! Timothy: Just let me play my role. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. What do you want, Timothy? Sunset Shimmer: He's not supposed to say that until he becomes a demon. Matau T. Monkey: Thanks, Sunset. Thomas Keep the Matrix, Thomas. Thomas: Equestria Girls plotline, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: I know, Thomas. I think it's like you don't belong here. Timothy: I'm supposed to say that. Matau T. Monkey: Just say what's on the script ok, Timothy? Timothy: Shut it. his throat Thomas You don't belong here. Give me the Matrix, and you can go back to Cybertron tonight. Or keep it and never go home. Ryan F-Freeman: We have a choice? Thomas: Stick to the script, Ryan. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. his watch for ticking then gasps Timothy: Tick-tock, Thomas. We don't have all night. The portal will be closing by itself in less than a hour. So, what's your answer? Ryan F-Freeman: NO!! Thomas Just to help you remember. Thomas: No. Timothy: What?! Cybertron. Your friends. Lost to you forever. Don't you see what I'm about to do to the portal? Thomas: Yes, but I have also seen what you've been able to do here without magic. Cybertron will find a way to make more robots without the spark of Primus. This place might not, if I allow it to fall into your hands. So, go ahead and destroy the portal. You are not getting this Matrix! Timothy: All right. You win. drops the hammer Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! He surrenders? Thomas: It's what happens in Equestria Girls. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm so happy, Thomas. You did well for a prince. Gordon (EG): You... are... so... awesome! Emmet: You did very well, Thomas! Toby (EG): I can't believe you did that for us! Matau T. Monkey: You are so special, Thomas. But Timothy. He is a thousand billion times more unspecial then you. Henry (EG): It's no wonder you're a real life Transformer. Evil Ryan: C'mon, Timothy. Don't loss your temper. Timothy: Oh, yeah. He's like so very special! at Thomas Ryan F-Freeman:Dipsy's voice Uh oh. Run away!the Matrix and run Matau T. Monkey: the Matrix back Equestria Girls plotline. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Matau. But run away from Timothy!!! Thomas: the Matrix Relax. I've got this. Timothy tackle him Bertram T. Monkey: You know. I'm with Timothy. Evil Ryan: Me too. Matau T. Monkey: Bertram? You traitor!! Bertram T. Monkey: Our brothership is over! Matau T. Monkey: I'll run with the Matrix now.the Matrix before Timothy gets it and runs off Timothy: Bill and Ben Grab him, you fools! Evil Ryan:Evil Anna Get Ryan and the Dark Spark!! struggles to open the door and then Timothy stands behind him Crash Bandicoot: Matau! Toss the Matrix to me! Matau T. Monkey: Gordon and tosses the Matrix to him Gordon! Ryan F-Freeman: James!the Dark Spark to James James(EG): Got it! Bertram T. Monkey: Give it back!! James (EG): I will! After you try to take it from Henry! the Dark Spark to Henry Gordon(EG): Ryan!!the Matrix to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: it Thanks, Gordon. Timothy: That's MY Matrix, you techno-organic rat!!! Ryan F-Freeman: It was ''your Matrix. But now it's Thomas'! Sir Daniel Fortesque: Ryan! Toss it to your Granddaughter! does Jessica Fairbroher: Thanks, Grandfather. Timothy: Give me back my Matrix you Anna clone!! Jessica Fairbrother: Sorry. it back to Thomas Garfield: Henry! Toss it to me!! does Bertram T. Monkey: Do you know what I been though in Crash's adventures of M.L.P EG to get the Dark Spark? two magical objects are enchanged between hands until they fall into Timothy's hands Bertram T. Monkey: Can I have the Dark Spark, Timothy? gives it to him Bertram T. Monkey: Thanks.laughs Tremble before me as I absorb the Dark Spark's power! Timothy: I'll take this thank you. Bertram T. Monkey: Keep the Matrix, Tim. I got this now.the Dark Spark on his chest Timothy: At last. More power than I could ever imagine. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait, Timothy! Don't do it!!! Luigi: I'll get the Matrix!onto Timothy's leg it's too late. Timothy has already put the Matrix on his chest energies from the Matrix and the Dark Spark starts to fill Timothy and Bertram as the dark part of Luigi is ripped out of him Thomas: What the-? Mario: Luigi!!! Matau T. Monkey: Bertram!!! turn into Transformer versions of themselves dark part of Luigi transforms into Mr. L Timothy: crazily Mr. L: evilly Bertram T. Monkey: crazily SGM4: Yikes! What the heck are those?! turn Bill and Ben into Transformers Matau T. Monkey: Oh my gosh! Bertram's a demonic robo-monkey!! pulls out his camera and takes a photo of Bertram, Mr. L and Timothy Ryan summons Daleks Dalek: Exterminate them! Ryan F-Freeman: Daleks. I knew this adventure gets better and better. Luigi: Ow.at Timothy and Bertram and screams Bill: This is gonna be so cool. Dalek: We must exterminate them! Matau T. Monkey: Sunset. Put on Twilight's crown!Ryan Master Ryan. Transform into your Dark Ryan F-Freeman form. Jessica and I'll fight Bertram, Timothy and Mr. L! Sunset Shimmer: On it. Ryan F-Freeman: You got it, Matau.Sunset Twilight's crown Let's fight fire with fire!into Dark Ryan F-Freeman(not the villain) puts on Twilight's crown transforms into a she-demon Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like we got you outnumbered, Timothy. Timothy: Hah! to the school Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no you don't!his magic to hold Timothy Hurry, students! Get inside! students hurry inside Matau T. Monkey: Bertram? Is that you? Bertram T. Monkey:crazily You were right! I didn't understand magic before! But I do now! breaks free Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Gah!!Cody I'll help you transform, bro. his magic to transform Cody into Light Cody Fairbrother approaches the doors Mr. L: My friend have to jump through a lot of hoops tonight just to get his hands on the Matrix. Plus it really should be his all along! Timothy: So let's just let... uh, what did Sunset say again? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: It's "But let's let bygones be bygones.", Tim. Timothy: But let's let bygones be bygones. Mr. L: Nicely said, Timothy.the students He is your prince now. And you will be loyal... to HIM!!! crushes the doors with his magic Rigby: Students! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! running and screaming Bertram T. Monkey:Speckles' voice Something's missing. Oh, I know!his magic to hypnotize the students moans Timothy: Thank you, Bertram.Bill and Ben Round them up and bring them to the portal. Outside Jessica Fairbrother: I won't let you get my grandfather for the Dazzlings, Bertarm! Adagio Dazzle: We've reformed, remember? Bertram T. Monkey: So, you are the granddaughter of Ryan F-Freeman. Fitting that I make him one of us sirens. Timothy: Bertram, let me handle this. Spoiler Alert: I was lying when I said I was going to destroy the portal. I don't what to rule this fine little high school. I want Cybertron! And with my own little teenage army behind me, I'm gonna get it! Jenna: moan Bertram T. Monkey: But wait. There's more. The reason I team up with Timothy is that I want Equestria! With Evil Ryan and Evil Anna with me, I'm going to get it! Thomas: Thanks for telling Jessica, Adagio.Bertram and Timothy No. You two are not! Timothy: Puh-lease. Bertram T. Monkey: What exactly do you and your techno-organic friend think you two going do to stop us? Timothy: We have magic and energy and you've got nothing! Evil Ryan: Hey, Timothy. SHUT UP!!!!at Tiomthy blasts him Evil Ryan:Timothy's attack with his Keyblade and lightsaber I won't allow you to get Cybertron! Luigi: Me too!at Mr. L two villains bounce them off Mr. L: Guess we'll put Ryan under their spell then.the Mezmerizers Boys. Sing to Ryan. they can, Contralto projects her siren form Dark Ryan F-Freeman: You and Bertram won't get Cybertron and Equestria, Timothy! EXTERMINATE!!!!at Timothy and grabs the Matrix Timothy throws him off Dark Ryan F-Freeman: The Matrix belong to Thomas!a fire ball at Timothy Thomas: Equestria Girls plotline, guys! Bugs Bunny: You're right, Thomas.Timothy and Bertram Of course, you realize, Thomas has us! Thomas: Um, Bugs, the human Gordon's supposed to say that. Gordon(EG): Don't worry, Thomas. Bugs got it covered. Timothy: evil laughter Gee, the gang really ''is all back together again. laughter Now step aside! Thomas has tried to interfere with my plans one too many times already! He needs to be dealt with! Bertram T. Monkey: the Dalek Emperor's voice The Doctor's associates will be exterminated!his magic on Thomas and he screams in pain human versions of Thomas' friends spring in to protect him as the magic beams close in Matau T. Monkey: Bertram! Leave them alone!!!a boomerang at Bertram Ryan F-Freeman: Matau! Equestria Girls plotline! Matau T. Monkey: I know, Master Ryan. But, Bertram is going too far!!his Keyblade and charges at Bertram beams hit Thomas and his human friends hits Bertram Matau T. Monkey: Bertram! Why don't you pick on someone your own size! Ryan F-Freeman: Never mind him, Matau! Look! Matau T. Monkey: I'm fine, Master Ryan.Bertram Have at you!!!! Bertram T. Monkey: I know. But look at what's happened to your engine friend! takes on Bertram in a swordfight Matau stops and sees what's happened Bertram T. Monkey: I did it!Matau into the school Ryan F-Freeman: Matau! over to help him Jessica Fairbrother: Right. You can't do that to my grandfather's best friend! Try to fight me, Bertram!her lightsaber and charges at Bertram Twilight Sparkle: THOMAS! to her knees No! SMG4: You stupid jerk!!at Timothy SMG3:out his sword You were foolish to think you could stop Timothy. Timothy: laughter What!? Mario: at Timothy and pin him to the ground looks up and sees Thomas and his human friends englufed in a hot pink aura Mario: You don't hit Ryan and Thomas like that!the Matrix off Timothy's chest Timothy:back to himself Hey! Give it back. Mario: No.the Matrix to Ryan Bertram grabs it and puts it back on Timothy's chest Mario: Not this time!the Matrix off Timothy's chest again and runs to Ryan Thomas: The power contained in the Matrix of Leadership was energized by the ones who helped create it. Timothy: That's My Matrix you stupid Plumber! Come back so I can kill Thomas! extends his robo-arm and grabs the matrix Ryan F-Freeman: No, Bertarm!the Matrix and pull it towards his chest snatches it back and puts it on Timothy's chest Ryan F-Freeman: Give me that thing!the Matrix off Timothy's chest and puts it on his chest growls Sunset Shimmer: I'll help you, Ryan!her magic to push Timothy and Bertram away Light Cody Fairbrother:his eyes Thomas is dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He's dead. He died. He's dead. Ryan F-Freeman: He's not dead, Cody!out a Waluigi doll as he turns to Bertram and Timothy Don't make me use them. I'm gonna use them! Thomas: Ryan! Equestria Girls plotline! Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Say the names of the Elements, Thomas!the Matrix's energy at the hot pink aura Thomas: his human friends gain Cybertronian Armor Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic!Together with the Matrix, they create a power beyond anything you could imagine, but it is a power you don't have the ability to control! The Matrix may be in your hands, Timothy, but you cannot wield it, because you do not possess the most powerful magic of all: the Magic of Friendship! Ryan F-Freeman: Time to get the Dark Spark to go far away!his magic on the Waluigi doll and it turns into a Waluigi Launcher and his human friends form a heart shape Megatron: Decepticons! Kill Thomas! Twilight Sparkle: Megatron? Ryan F-Freeman: I knew you were behind this, Megatron.Oogie Boogie So, is you, Oogie. Oogie Boogie: Ya got that right. Crash Bandicoot: Say your prayers, Megatron!his Keyblade rainbow shoots upward Jack Skellington: Looks like it's time for round 4, Oogie. Alvin: We're with you, Jack. Oogie Boogie: I think it's time for some Oogie Boogie. Hit it! Megatron: Ok, Oogie.out his sword Let's Battle, Crash! starts playing Jack Skellington: Let's dance! Oogie Boogie: It's payback time! Ryan F-Freeman: Is that all you've got to say? Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well~ Bertram T. Monkey: What heroes you all are~ Oogie Boogie: We oh so can't believe~ SMG3: Still around, eh? Ooohh. Can't say we like that~ Oogie Boogie: Well, I think it's about we had a little fun~ Timothy: You know, to get Thomas~ Oogie Boogie: Ha, ha~ Ryan F-Freeman: It's over, it's over, your plan's about to fail~ Oogie Boogie: You're jokin' me, you gotta be~ Crash Bandicoot: No, you're next stop will be jail~ Oogie Boogie: No time~ Megatron: You fight us~ The Mezmerizers: We don't know which is worse~ Oogie Boogie: You're about to be shoved aside now~ Timothy: If we kill Thomas first~ Ryan F-Freeman: What's this? A trick? We're not impressed~ Oogie Boogie: Yes, my friend~ It was my dream~ Jack Skellinton: No it's not and it will end from the seam~ Oogie Boogie: You've had your fun, Jack~ Now I suggest you sing along~ SMG3: We will not rest until Ryan, Thomas and his friends are gone~ Oogie Boogie: And this maybe the last time you hear my Boogie Song~ Timothy: Whoa~ Thomas: Whoa~ Oogie Boogie: Whoa~ Ryan F-Freeman and Jack Skellinton: Whoa~ Megatron: Whoa~ Crash Bandicoot: Whoa, we're the true heroes~ Ryan F-Freeman: You three won't put me under your spell! Allegro Mesmerize: Well aren't we confidant? Thomas: Well, Ryan's feeling angry and there's lots left to do~ Twilight Sparkle: Thomas is right, you sack of bugs~ Prepare to meet your doom~ Sonant Midnight: Even if you get us, Twilight, you can never do us in~ Oogie Boogie: And soon this'll be our boogie town~ Timothy: Which means We're gonna win~ Bugs Bunny: Whoa~ Oogie Boogie: Whoa~ The Dazzlings: Oh-Whoa-oh~ SMG3: Whoa~ Oogie Boogie: Oh, yeah~ Ryan F-Freeman and Bugs Bunny: Whoa, we're the true heroes~ Adagio Dazzle: This ends here, Allegro. Allegro Mesmerize: Not a chance, Adagio! Brian the Crocodile: It's over! You're finished! You and Tim won't get away~ Ryan F-Freeman: You and Bertram? Rulers of both worlds? That'll be the day~ Oogie Boogie: How feeble! How childish!~ Anthem Flare: Is that the best you got?~ Bertram T. Monkey: You think Thomas is Optimus' student, Ryan. But we think he is not~ Timothy: Cybertron is mine now!! Ryan F-Freeman: Not on our watch! Megatron: Whoa! Now it's time for you to see that there's change in the air~ Oogie Boogie: Cause we're gamblin' boogie men~ SMG3: Although we don't play fair~ Oogie Boogie: And plus, it's oh so fun~ Timothy: We must confess, with lives on the line~ Starscream: Not ours, of course~ Bertram T. Monkey: But yours, Ryan and Thomas~ Oogie Boogie: Now that'd be just fine~ Timothy: Whoa~ Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa~ SMG3: Whoa~ Thomas: Whoa~ Dr. Neo Cortex: Whoa~ Twilight Sparkle: Whoa~ Ryan F-Freeman, the Dazzlings and Thomas: We're the true heroes~ Jack Skellington: And I'm the only Pumpkin King~ uses his magic to rip the sack skin off Oogie Boogie Aria Blaze: Whoa! That is creepy! Oogie Boogie: RYAN!!! Look what you've done! My bugs! My bugs! My bugs! comes apart Bad Cop: Rest in pieces, Oogie. Bertram T. Monkey:his magic to pull Thomas away from his friends Go, Timothy! Kill Thomas so you can rule Cybertron! Sunset Shimmer: Wait! Ryan F-Freeman: You want Thomas you'll have to go through me!into Dark Ryan F-Freeman(not the villain) Past Is Not Today starts playing Megatron: Wait. I think another song is coming on. Sunset Shimmer: Power, was all you desired~ Dark Ryan F-Freeman: But all that grew inside of you was the Darkness you acquired~ Twilight Sparkle: When you began to fall~ Matau T. Monkey: And you lost the path ahead~ Thomas: That's when our friendship found you~ Timothy:screams STOP SINGING THAT SONG!!! Sunset Shimmer: Don't interrupt. Megatron:ticking Huh? That sound.to see Brian the Crocodile Twilight Sparkle: And it lifted you instead~ Megatron: No! Not you, Brian! Stay away from me or I'll kill Thomas!!! Sunset Shimmer: Like a pheonix burning bright in the sky~ Dark Ryan F-Freeman: We'll show you there's another..~ Megatron!!!! You're trying to kill Thomas?! Thomas: free from Bertram's grasp and kicks Megatron Crash Bandicoot: Maybe we should get back to that swordfight, Megatron. continue to fight as Thomas rejoins his friends Timothy: Mr.L! Get the Matrix from Ryan!! Sunset Shimmer: We'll show there's another side to you~ Light Cody Fairbrother: They can't deny~ Thomas: You may not know what the future holds~ Mario: But believe us when we say~ Sunset Shimmer: That your past will not defy you~ zaps Matau Matau T. Monkey: 'Cause your past is...~ in pain Sci-Twi: Matau! Bertram's magic with her amulet Timothy: Why you little!the Matrix off Dark Ryan's chest and puts it on his chest Matau T. Monkey: Hey, Sci-Twi. If you're going to transform then I will do the same! Sci-Twi: Why, Matau? Matau T. Monkey: No time to explain. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Unleash the magic, Twilight 2! Sci-Twi: Okay. her amulet Matau T. Monkey: Here we go!!! and Matau start to transform Matau T. Monkey: I feel funny. Not ha-ha funny ether. FOLD YOUR LAUNDRY!! Sci-Twi: What are you talking about? Matau T. Monkey: I'm saying the line what Crash's brother Crunch said. Sci-Twi: Oh. Matau T. Monkey: This magic is so powerful! turn into Midnight Sparkle and Matau Transformer Monkey Bertram T. Monkey: Who are you two? Matau Transformer Monkey: Matau Transformer Monkey! Midnight Sparkle: And I am Midnight Sparkle! Bertram T. Monkey: Join us, Midnight! SMG3: So you can rule Equestria with Bertram and understand the magic there. Midnight Sparkle: Sorry. But I am not who I once was. Bertram T. Monkey: If you will not join us.his Keyblade Then we shall destroy you. fries it with her magic Bertarm T. Monkey: Ha! My Keyblade has got magic in it! Midnight Sparkle: for Dragon SMG3: TWIVINE SPARKLE!!! Twivine Sparkle: What? SMG3: I'll do something for you.the magic wand and Twivine starts to transform Midnight Sparkle: This doesn't look good. Light Cody Fairbrother: Oh no. Not her. Thomas: Now, guys! Light Cody Fairbrother: No, Thomas! Look!! rainbow shoots Timothy Bertram T. Monkey: Oh no you don't!the Dark Spark to stop the rainbow from hitting Timothy rainbow pushes past it Bertram T. Monkey: I won't let Timothy get hit!his magic to drain the rainbow and transfer it to Twivine Midnight returns it to normal SMG3: We will take over Cybertron and Equestria with the Magic of Dark Friendship!!his magic to stop Thomas, his friends and the rainbow Midnight Sparkle: No you won't!! Thomas, his friends and the rainbow Bertram T. Monkey: Yes we will!!SMG3 as Twivine finished tranforming rainbow hits Timothy Queen Tirvine Sparkle: I'll save you, Timothy!!Timothy away from the rainbow and flies away into the sky the rainbow follows them Timothy: Get me to the portal, Tirvine!!! flies to the portal but they get hit by the rainbow Queen Tirvine Sparkle: Not this time!! out the way and throws a magic blast at Thomas and his friends to stop the rainbow Ryan F-Freeman: Equestria Girls plotline!! Timothy: No, Ryan! You and Thomas are trying to interfere with my plans one to many times already! You will die with him!! what happens in Equestria Girls does happen Bertram T. Monkey: I'll get you out!!his magic to get Timothy out of the rainbow's way and runs to the portal carrying Timothy it's too late Megatron: I'll get you two out!Timothy and Bertram and flies away from the rainbow Timothy: (Screams) What is happening?! soon enough, everything turns white Bertram T. Monkey: Timothy and I can take over Cybertron and Equestria again. This is not for Tim. This isn't where it ends. Thomas: But in Equestria Girls, Bertram, this is where it ends. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: There's more, Vortech. to a portal So is this! shoots a ray of white light from his eyes and everything goes white Lord Vortech: NO! slowly sucked into the portal YOU CAN'T WIN!!!! TARDIS appears 12th Doctor: Ryan! Percy! The Dazzlings! This scene is for the knacker's yard! Get in!! climb in and the light fades, revealing Thomas' human friends lying on the floor the TARDIS 12th Doctor: Ok. I need to tie up that rift into a pretty little bow so that Tall, Dark and Shouty can't get out and you need to stand just there. Good. Don't move. Percy, Ryan and Adagio some devices Hold these. Percy: Why? Ryan F-Freeman: I think we going to use them to trap Lord Vortech in a rift-loop, Percy. Percy: Oh. at Canterlot High Bertram T. Monkey: I still got the Dark Spark! I'll hypnotize Midnight to get her to rule Equestria with me! hypnotizes Midnight Sparkle Midnight Sparkle: Your hypnosis does not work on me anymore! Light Cody Fairbrother: I think you and I should fight Twivine, Midnight. Strongarm (EG): Stop right there! Crash Bandicoot: I hope that Ryan traps Lord Vortech in a rift loop. Strongarm (EG): All you villains are under arrest. Bertram T. Monkey: Nope. It's YOU who is under arrest. his magic to lift Strongarm (EG)and kills Thomas Timothy: The Matrix! It's MINE!!up the Matrix and puts it on his chest Twilight Sparkle: Thomas! over to him uses his magic to lift Twilight up in the air Dark Ryan F-Freeman: What you don't know is Bertram, that Skyla has the power to heal. Bertram T. Monkey: How did you get separated from Ryan?his magic to send Skyla flying to the school Skyla: into her Anthro-pony form Timothy: How did you get separated from Ryan, you crow-winged cyborg? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I was separated from him by Midnight. Timothy: I think we should get Ryan before he traps Lord Vortech in a rift loop!to a portal Twilight is crying by the dead Thomas Matau Transformer Monkey: What's the matter, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Bertram killed Thomas! Matau Transformer Monkey: That evil twin brother of mine is going way too far!!! Thomas appears in a star filled area Thomas: Where am I? Ryan! Twilight! Primus: voice You needn't fear young one. Thomas: Who said that? Primus: I did, OpThomas. Thomas: Primus? Is that you? giant Transformer god looms over him Thomas: What happened to me? Primus: Bertram killed you. And you are now in the Realm of Primes. Thomas: I'm dead? Ryan!! Twilight!! Dark Ryan!!! Where are you!? Primus: They are in the outside world. Thomas: What's happening out there? Primus: Right now, your girlfriend is crying next to you. Thomas: Is Matau angry at Bertram for killing me? nods Thomas: Timothy still has the Matrix. He's gone crazy for Cybertron. Primus: Solus Prime. Solus Prime: Yes, Primus? Primus: It's about Timothy. He's gone crazy for Cybertron. Solus Prime: gasps I knew Optimus couldn't trust him. Thomas: It's much worse. Bertram killed me! So that he can rule Equestria. Solus Prime: I have the power to revive dead Cybertronians with my hammer. So, I shall use it to revive you. Thomas: Really? You'd do that? Solus Prime: Sure I can, OpThomas. Prime uses her hammer Matau Transformer Monkey: Thomas? Thomas: groans Batman (The LEGO Movie): Thomas. You're alive! Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes